1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller which is foldable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers, buggies or baby carriages are provided for babies and parents. Parents or babysitters may put the baby in a stroller to escape from muscle fatigue.
Some strollers are foldable, such as the stroller shown in TW465508, so that users can store or carry the strollers with a smaller space. The stroller includes a fore strut, which has an A part and a B part. There are bending joints on the A part and the B part. The A part is pivotable with respect to the B part, so that the stroller is foldable. Unfortunately, the bending joints may bring many troubles to both users and producers. A stroller, which has too many bending joints, is difficult to be folded. When the quantity of the bending joints is raised, the quantity of components of the stroller is also raised. The cost of fabrication is increased.
Therefore, another stroller is provided, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,178. The stroller is provided with a sliding mechanism, so that the lower struts of the stroller can slide with respect to the upper struts of the stroller. The lower struts and the upper struts are closed up. Moreover, more another stroller, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,034, is provided with a sliding mechanism. The sliding mechanism includes two collapsible rod mechanisms, which are connected to the legs of the stroller. As such, the stroller is foldable.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to provide another kind of folding stroller, which has sliding mechanisms.